Oppression
by xXBorn2BeFreeXx
Summary: Clary's life has always been far from perfect. With a haunting past, an abusive, controlling boyfriend, and an irresistible new boy, how is she supposed to handle it when her worst nightmare reappears, and to make matters worse, just so happens to be 'friends' with her boyfriend. Maybe the new boy will help her escape these imposing men's Oppression. Warning: M rated for a reason.
1. The Golden Boy

_**WARNING****:**_ **This is my first fan fiction so it may not be the best in the world. Also, I swear _a lot_, so if profane language offends you, then don't read this. Also, there are going to be darker themes in this story, so yet again, if you have an issue, don't read it.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** All right belong to Cassandra Clare, I just made the weird plots.**

**Now on with the story, I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review!**

**Clary's POV **

"Clary, wake up. Claaaary! C'mon Clare-Bear, we're going to be late for school." Jon shook my shoulder gently, attempting to peacefully lull me out of my slumber. He failed miserably; his attempts only succeeded in causing me to mutter a few profanities as I shot him a slightly obscene and _very_ unladylike gesture.

"Ugh! CLARY!" Jon yelled in my ear, eliciting a sharp slap to the back of his head. _That's what you get for messing with a girl who is trying to sleep, asshole._

"Leave me the hell alone Jon, I'm trying to sleep! By the way, next time you yell in my ear I will hit you a heck of a lot harder than that," I snap at him, proceeding to lay my head back down and close my deep green eyes again. Even though my eyes were closed, I swear I could almost see Jon as he rolled his eyes at me.

He starts speaking again, completely abandoning the thought of being gentle in favor of pleading, "Clarissa Adele Fray," I opened my eyes temporarily to give him a displeased look at the use of my full name. I then close them again as he continues.

"_Please _get up! Please! Sebastian will be here in like 15 minutes an- Oomph!" Jon landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud as I bolted out of the bed, snatching a pair of clothes off of the top of my dresser and dashing into the bathroom while I mutter an apology. I quickly throw on my long sleeved teal sweater, wincing slightly as the cloth rubbed against a faint bruise on my wrist. I slip on my black leggings and a pair of mix matched socks. I then put on my black high top Converses and carefully apply a marginal amount of eye liner and mascara to showcase my vibrant green eyes. I slather on a bit of strawberry chapstick and slide the tube into my pocket as I turn back to my mirror. I sigh and start taming my fiery red hair. Well _attempting_ to at least. It takes a while, but once I am satisfied with my hair, I walk back into my room, grabbing my bag and glancing at the clock right as I hear Sebastian's car approaching. My eyes widen. _Shitshitshitshitshit, he is gonna kill me if I make him late!_

I rush down the stairs and grab an apple as Jon holds the front door open for me. I smile gratefully and walk out the front door. I share a look with Sebastian as I wait for Jon. He watches me from the open window of his black Lexus is250. He looks from me to the apple in my hand then back at me, a small frown forming on his lips. I quickly toss the apple into the trash and he smiles approvingly as Jon finally walks outside, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I lean against him smiling as we walk towards the car. I love the feeling of his arm around me. Its a warm, safe feeling, and it assures me that no matter what happens, ill be safe with him.

As we approach the car, Jon smirks playfully, "Well geez Clare-bear, if I had known all I had to do to get you out of bed was mention your boyfriend, I'd have done it an hour ago." I punch him playfully as he says my nickname. I don't reply because its true, every time I hear Sebastian's name I do everything in my power to do what I have to do to keep him happy. _Because you're scared of him. You don't want him to act scary again_. I frown slightly, sliding into the back seat as i mentally argue with myself. _Shut up, he is only scary when you deserve it. It you weren't so worthless maybe he would act nicer. _

I am snapped out of my mental argument when i realize Jon and Seb are staring at me through the rearview mirror. I realize we aren't moving yet. As I focus my attention on them, Seb sighs.

"Clary, we were trying to tell you to put your seatbelt on, were you even listening to us?" I nod quickly, fumbling to put the belt on. As we drive away I notice a moving truck in front of the house next to ours. That house has been empty for a while since nobody can afford to buy it. I guess that changed though, because the "For Sale" sign is gone and there are two people moving in furniture. There is a teenage boy with short raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. There is a girl with the same color hair, except going all the way to her butt. She is next to him and they are getting into a car. They turn and wave at two older versions of them in the window. _Must be their parents, I guess._ Neither of them get into the driver's seat. _Must be a third person. They look like high schoolers, maybe I will see them at school._

I continue to think about them all the way to school. I am so engrossed in my thoughts that when we park and Sebastian opens the door for me, it takes me a second to realize. When I do, I quickly get out, taking his outstretched hand and wincing when he squeezes too hard. Jon waits as we walk around the car and the three of us continue towards the school together. We walk to the doors and I smile when I see my best friend Simon. I step forward and hug him with one arm since Sebastian still hasn't released my other one. We keep our arms around each other's waists while we talk about what happened over the weekend. After a minute or two, Seb pulls me back to him, kissing me roughly before I can protest. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him, painfully almost. We stay like that for a minute while I fight not to pull away. _I should be trying to make_ _him happy right now, not thinking about how much I want him to let go. _I scold myself mentally and kiss back, trying my hardest to pretend that I'm enjoying it. I suppress a sigh of relief when Jon clears his throat and Seb and I pull away from each other, his arm still around my waist. We turn to face Jon and my face is a light scarlet from my blushing. I know Seb only did that because he was asserting his dominance over me. He doesn't like Simon very much, but since he is my only friend besides Magnus, a very sparkly, very gay boy with cat like eyes, he tolerates him.

"Seb, you may be my best friend, but I don't want you sucking face with my sister right in front of me, okay?" Jon makes a look of playful disgust before letting his expression slide into a grin. Seb and I smile back as Seb gives a light nod of his head as if to say "Yessir Captain!" Its actually kind of funny since my brother is captain of the football team and Seb is his right hand man. I smile more at this until I look over Jon's shoulder to see the most beautiful boy I have ever laid eyes on. He has golden blonde hair and his eyes are also gold, but a few shades lighter. He is wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather windbreaker over it. He has an air of confidence and a small smirk that shows it as plain as day. _This boy is gorgeous, and he knows it._ I am slightly shocked when he looks over at me and our eyes meet. We just stand there for a moment, watching each other until I feel a sharp pain in my side. I gasp quietly and the smile falls from my face as Sebastian's arm tightens painfully around my waist. I look away from the angelic beauty as I stumble into Seb's side. He doesn't seem to care that his grip is hurting me because he doesn't loosen it at all until I look up with tears in my eyes. He is frowning as he looks between me and the blonde boy who is now also frowning slightly. Seb notices me looking at the boy still and he tightens his grip more, causing me to wince again. He leans down to whisper in my ear and as I look around I realize that Jon is off talking to some of the football players while Simon converses with the gamers, leaving me alone with Sebastian.

"Did you even hear me? Clary?" Seb practically growls as he clenches his fists up angrily. "I- I'm sorry Seb. What were you saying?" My voice rises slightly in fear at the end of my sentence. He rolls his eyes.

"Why the hell are you staring at the fucking new boy?! You look like you are trying to undress him with your eyes! Were you completely oblivious to the fact that your _boyfriend_ is right here trying to have a goddamn conversation!?" I lean away from him as his voice shakes with anger.

"N-no! I- I was j-just surprised that we had new students." I stare down at my shoes as I wait tensely for his reaction. He is quiet for a moment until he suddenly yanks my face up to his, forcing my to stand on my tip toes and lean against his chest. He presses up together and kisses me again, even rougher this time. When the bell rings I try to pull away. He just growls and knots his hand in my hair, holding me to him. To anyone who looks at us, I'm sure we look like a happy couple. Maybe we look passionately in love. I think we are supposed to be, but lately I find it hard to convince myself that we are.

After a moment, he finally releases me and wraps his arm around my shoulder as Jon had done earlier. We walk towards the school and I notice that everyone else is already inside. _Great, now we are late._ I groan inwardly. As we walk to class I try to ignore Sebastian's arm on me, but I find it difficult. When Jon did this earlier, I felt safe and secure, but now all I feel is revulsion and fear. _Get over this Clary. You love Sebastian. He is a great guy and he always treats you the way you deserve, so stop being bratty and start acting the way you should. You do love Sebastian. _I think to myself for a moment. _Do I?_

**Thanks everyone who took the time to read this! I know it may not be the best, but I hope you guys liked it, and don't worry, this will be Clace. We just have to get past Sebastard first. **

** I was thinking about doing Jace's POV next chapter. Any thoughts?**

** Please Review! ****_xoxo,_****_ Ash_**


	2. New Friends

** AN: Thanks for everyone who followed/favorite this story and/ or reviewed. I'm super excited to see people interested in it, so please keep reading and reviewing!**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, sadly. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, I just created the plot. **

** Without further ado, here is chapter two guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

_** Jace's POV**_

Thank the angel! We are finally at school! Wait, did I actually jut get excited about school? Damn, these two's insistent bickering is driving me crazy.

"Hey, you two shut the heck up! You have been fighting since we got in the car!" I have to yell to be heard over Isabelle and Alec as I step of my red Mercedes-Benz. I don't even know what they are arguing about, but I guess they are over it because they have finally stop screaming at each other. Maybe it is just because we are now walking towards the school and they don't want to be known as 'the crazy new kids' since its bad enough to already be known as 'the new kids'.

Neither of them answer, they just glare silently at each other. I chuckle and turn my attention to the many girls who are already looking at me with lust-filled eyes. I smirk and wink at a curvy blonde one who bites her lip and winks back in return. Isabelle rolls her eyes and tosses her long black hair when she notices.

"Already setting up a booty call? Seriously, Jace? We just got here! I can't believe yo-" Isabelle continues lecturing me, but I have already stopped listening as I look around for any girls that I think are attractive enough. I see a few okay looking girls, but nobody too great. Oh well, hot is hot, I won't discriminate.

I run a slender hand through my golden locks, purposefully messing them up and laughing a bit as I notice a few girls actually start drooling. _Wow, these girls are going to be really easy. I guess nobody is able to resist my charms. _I smirk again. I stop walking abruptly when I see a short girl with fiery curls framing her face who is looking at me with a smile on her face. Our eyes lock and neither of us seem to want to look away. _She isn't even the type of girl I would usually go for, I mean, I like tall, curvy girls, not short, petite ones._ Yet even as I think it to myself, my heart betrays me when I feel a pang of jealousy as the muscular, black haired, black eyed boy who has his arm around her waist pulls her close to him. She gasps a little and her smile falters and she stumbles into his side. _Huh? Is she... Crying? _I frown a bit. _Why would she be crying?_ I shake my head to rid myself of the ridiculous notion. _That is her boyfriend, well I think so anyway. Why would she be crying? Exactly, she wouldn't. _

The girl turns her head to the dark jock, but I notice her eyes slide back to me after a moment. She winces again as his frown deepens. He leans down and whispers something in her ear that I can't hear._ I know I'm amazing, but not even I can hear whispers from 25 feet away. _As he whispers, she has a faraway look in her eyes and she is still facing me. I notice his fists clench up and his face turns into a crude snarl. I continue to frown at the scene in front of me until I feel Izzy's familiar hand on my shoulder, urging me inside. When I don't budge, she rolls her eyes and follows my gaze to the 'happy' couple. They exchange a few words as she stares at him with something I can't quite place in her eyes before looking down to the ground. _Nervousness? Fear? _ It looks like a bit of both. Izzy frowns a little herself.

"Are they dating or something? She looks scared. Nah, he is _way_ to hot to be scary." Izzy smiles slightly, thinking to herself _I could kick his ass blindfolded, and I would love to do it too. Any boy that smokin' hot has got to be like Jace: cocky, arrogant, and a complete dick. _ I shake my head to indicate that I don't know the answer to her question. As we watch them, the guy notices our intent gazes and he shoots me a look that says _back off, jackass, she's mine._ He then proceeds to do something that causes me to see red for a moment. He _kisses_ her. Passionately. He yanks her up to him and she has her hands fisted in his white button up shirt as she stands on her toes to meet his height. Her eyes widen as he holds her against his chest tightly enough that I'm almost positive she will break at any moment. She seems so _fragile_ . As their lips press together harshly, the bell rings. Though she starts to pull away, he just knots his hands in her hair, holding her close. I roll my eyes angrily and follow Izzy as she drags me off towards class. I come to my senses as we walk through the front door. I thank her for getting my schedule and everything and we head our separate ways as we reach our classes, which happen to be across the hall from each other.

I go inside my first period, History, and give the teacher my information. He doesn't ask me to introduce myself luckily, since I am in no mood to be polite right now. He just sends me over to a seat in the corner of the room, suggesting that I sit there. There are two other empty seats in the room. One next to me, and one diagonally across the room. _Huh, Izzy said this class only had one opening left. Why are two desks empty?_

My question is answered when the door opens and you will never guess who walks in. Little Red and her boyfriend. _Just fucking great, now I have to deal with Him being in here? Well at least she is here too. _

The teacher looks at them disapprovingly and clucks his tongue. "Mr. Verlac, Clary, care to tell us why you are late to my class?"

"No, not particularly. Thanks for asking though, _Hodge_." The boy drawls sarcastically as Clary quickly interrupts before he can say anything else.

"Sebastian doesn't mean to be rude Mr. Starkweather. We are late because I asked him to go back to my car with me so I could get my history book." She smiles disarmingly and, even though I know she is lying, I almost believe her myself. _Wow, shorty has some lying skill, and she's cute. Its the perfect deal._ Apparently I am not the only one who thinks so because several boys look at her with longing. That is, until the boy, Sebastian, glares at them, of course. Mr. Hodge smiles back at her, gesturing to the empty seats.

"Its okay Clary, I understand. Just have a seat please and we can continue our lesson." I roll my eyes at this since we haven't even started yet. I look up and notice her looking at me, blushing as she sits down. I guess she knows I saw her with Sebastard this morning. Speaking of the devil, he glares at me as he sits across the room in the only other empty seat. I smirk at him and lean over to Clary.

"Well hello there. Clary, right? I'm Jace, but feel free to call me _anything_ you want." I wink at her and she blushes more, whispering a small 'hey' as the teacher starts class.

We don't talk throughout class since she seems to be busy writing notes, but as I look over her shoulder I notice that she is drawing, not taking notes at all. I can't tell exactly what she is drawing, but I know it is a face. From what I can tell, it is amazing. I continue to watch her until the bell rings. I focus on memorizing anything and everything I can about her. She has a light dust of freckles across her nose and cheeks, while the rest of her is a creamy white color with a much lighter coating of freckles. She has bright green eyes that seem to give off their own light, and her hair is extremely frizzy and curly, yet it is still beautiful. It is a dark red, almost scarlet color.

When the bell rings, I stand up and lean against Clary's desk while she puts her stuff away. When she is done, she stands up and we make our way to the front of the room where Sebastian is waiting impatiently.

"So _Clary,"_ I smile lazily, "What class do you have next? I would love to talk to some more, and I also don't know where anything is here."

"I wouldn't mind helping you find your way around, and we could talk some while I help you. By the way, I have math next, what about you?_"_

He grins, "Same. My sister Izzy is also in there. She is a bit girly and over dramatic, but she is amazing. Want me to introduce you?"

Clary's face lights up and she nods. "Id love to meet her. Follow me." She walks out of the room after grabbing Seb's hand on the way by. I follow beside her while Seb is on the other side. At one point we stop while Seb places a chaste kiss on her cheek and whispers something in her ear before walking into his class. _I could have swore he just said 'stay away from that boy, I don't trust you with him.'_ Clary frowns slightly and we continue walking. _Did he seriously just say he doesn't trust his girlfriend? What the fuck? I must have misheard. _

_ "_Clary what did he say just now?" I nudge her shoulder lightly to get her attention.

"He doesn't tru- Never mind. Its none of your business." I notice that she seems kind of upset so I lean over and give her a gentle hug with my free arm that isn't holding books. She seems shocked at first, but she then returns the hug with a smile on her face as she does. We walk into class and I introduce her to Izzy, as promised. They sit together and a boy who has a vague resemblance to a rat with glasses is sitting with them behind Isabelle. Clary notices that I haven't sat down so she nods to the seat behind her. I smile and sit down. I am introduced to rat face, who is actually named Simon. After we all know each other's names, we start chatting about random things until class starts. Clary and Isabelle face the front so I start playing with Clary's curls which causes her to giggle quietly. Simon scowls a little but doesn't say anything as class progresses.

* * *

The rest of the day is basically uneventful until lunch. Clary and I have all but 1 classes together, so as the bell rings to signal that Home Economics has ended, we walk together to lunch. After we get our trays, we sit with Simon, a sparkly guy named Magnus, Izzy and Alec. Everyone introduces their selves and we start eating while listening to Magnus and Izzy talk about shopping. I look over at Clary to see that she hasn't ate anything. I nudge her arm with my own and as our wrists tough, she winces slightly, but says nothing as she looks at me with a fake smile.

" You okay? You haven't ate anything." I look at her worriedly.

Her eyes widen a little but then she regains her composure. "Not hungry, I'm full from breakfast."

Simon butts in, "Clary you said you didn't eat breakfast because Seb- OWW!" She shoots him a glare as he rubs his sore ankle where she kicked him. As she tries to think of an excuse, Sebastian walks over, casually sliding into the seat beside Clary and pulls her closer to him.

"He smiles knowingly at Simon and Clary and asks in a forced casual voice, "What are we talking about, babe?" He is smiling at her, but there is a hint of malice behind his eyes. I seem to be the only one who notices his strange behavior, so I keep quiet.

"We were talking about random stuff, nothing important." She says it a little too quickly and his eyes narrow in suspicion. He stands up and throws his and Clary's trays away. When he gets back, instead of sitting down, he just holds out his hand towards Clary.

"C'mon, lets go for a walk so we can have some alone time. We need to talk about something," his voice seems to be tainted with barely controlled anger. She looks at him, feigning confusion while Simon just clenches his fists and looks down at the table.

"Is everything alright?" She takes his hand hesitantly and he pulls her up quickly, planting a quick kiss on her cheek and faking another smile.

"Nothing important, We just haven't have proper alone time for a while. Now _come on._" He starts pulling her towards the doors to the doors leading to the main hall while she looks at the floor and allows him to pull her along. When they are gone, Jace instantly turns to Simon.

"You know what's going on don't you? What is it?" I stare at him, my expression carefully blank. He looks at me dejectedly and just mutters

"Nothing we can help, trust me."

My eyes narrow, " What do you mean?"

He glares at nobody in particular, "I mean Sebastian is a hormonal dick who acts like he rules the world. Everybody practically worships him and yet nobody knows how he really is!" At the end of his little rant, Simon stands up and rushes out of the lunchroom.

I groan when everybody looks at me expectantly. "Fine, I'll go get the drama queen." I stand up and walk out of the lunchroom, going the way I think he went.

I keep walking until I get to an empty part of the school. I am about to turn around and go back to the lunchroom when I hear a _thwack!_ like the sound of someone getting slapped. Hard. It is coming from what appears to be a small closet. As I walk closer to it, I hear the noise again, along with the voice of a pissed off sounding Sebastian. I then hear a muffled groan and what sounds like a familiar girl's quiet sobs. I listen closer and I put my hand on the knob to open the door. As I do, I realize why the girl sounds familiar._ **It's Clary.**_

* * *

_** Ohh, Cliffhanger! What's going to happen between Jace and Sebastian?**_

_**Please Review! I hope you enjoyed this everyone!**_

_**xoxo, Ash 3 **_


	3. Confrontation

**_AN:_**** Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**I wanted to apologize for any grammatical errors there are. I don't have the patience, or confidence, to let anybody edit my work before I post it, so I do mess up and leave a few errors sometimes. Ill try to go back through and fix them when I get a chance. Maybe I should get a beta. What do you guys think?**

**Just so you guys know, from now on I will post a new chapter at least once a week, I promise. If I don't my friend Noah bugs my sorry ass until I do, so everyone should thank his persistent nagging for your relatively on time posts.**

**If you guys are enjoying this story, please review! It may not seem important, but I literally almost jump for joy when I get a review (Yes, I am really that weird.)**

**I was wondering, do you guys read these author's notes, or do they just annoy you? I'm truly curious.**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**:**** I do not own The Mortal Instruments... Or Jace (I WISH THO! :'( Who doesn't want to own Jace?) But seriously though, all rights go to Cassandra Clare! I own nothing but my dreams.**

**Wow, that was an extremely long author's note. I really hope yall actually read these, or I just wasted that time. _Anyways,_ I'll shut up and get on with the story now. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

As soon and onyx and emerald eyes met, I knew he was pissed, but what I didn't know, was why. What had I done wrong? Did I even do anything wrong? I'm not so sure he even knows the answer himself, but it doesn't seem to bother him because as soon as we reach the abandoned hallway, he shoves me into a closet and starts yelling at me for 'making him look bad'. How the hell did I make him look bad? I didn't even say anything about him! For some reason, while I would usually keep quiet out of fear, today I had done nothing wrong and him taking his anger out on me was starting to royally piss me off. As my anger gave me an irrational burst of confidence I reached back and let my hand crack across his cheek, leaving a small red mark in its wake. My usually clear green eyes were now stormy with pent up anger. Having gained some of my sense, I didn't try to hit him again, I resorted to my only other means of letting out anger: I yelled at him.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you? _Simon_ was the one who mentioned you, not me! I was trying to change the subject to keep you out of trouble, so I don't care what you think you heard, or how much of a bad day you are having. If you lay one more hand on me, you better have a pretty damn good excuse," I snap furiously. I rarely cuss, so I guess this took him by surprise because he hesitates a second before he slaps me back, hard. I gasp as my head snaps to the side so fast that I' m almost sure I have whiplash. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. _I repeat this a few times in my head as I slump against the wall. He is whispering harshly to me, but I am not quite sure what he is trying to say because I am too busy trying to figure out why I am seeing black spots. I guess he eventually realizes he hit me harder than intended because he pulls me to his chest and rubs my back soothingly while I sob quietly.

"Clarissa? Clary I'm sorry, please forgive me. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. How can I make it up to you?" He forces my chin up gently to stare into my eyes pleadingly, all traces of anger gone with concern replacing it. I slowly lift my gaze to his. Why does his mood change like this? Five seconds ago he was ready to kill me, and now he is a concerned boyfriend willing to do anything to make me forgive him. I look past my fear and search for something worth asking for. _Jace!_ I arrange my face into the most pitiful look I can muster, which must be pretty pitiful because he looks even more distraught. I stare at him and silently pray that this works.

"I want you to let me be friends with Jace. Please, Seb!" I give him another sad look and his uncertainty finally falls away as he sighs dejectedly.

"Fine, but if I feel threatened at all, I will change my mind. Understood?" I hug him, nodding furiously and smiling as the last of my tears are wiped away by his long, narrow fingertips. Just as I am about to walk away to go back to lunch I hear voices outside and I stop, gently leaning against the door to hear two slightly familiar voices. Jace and... A girl... I don't know. Kailie? I think that's her name. I try to listen again, stopping to glare at Sebastian, who has leaned over me to also listen, as his breathing in my ear drowns out the voices. He shifts slightly so that we are father apart and can hear better.

* * *

_**Jace's POV**_

"Jace! I thought I saw you down here!" I curse silently at the feminine, sickly sweet voice that interrupted me from seeing whatever the hell is going on in the closet.

I turn around fully prepared to tell whoever interrupted to go away, but my words die in my throat as soon as I see her. She is curvy and blonde with way too much make up. _Just my type_.

"Hey um.. What's your name?" I ask her uncertainly, mentally scolding myself.

She smiles anyway, revealing pearly white teeth that are perfectly straight. "I'm Kailie, we have some classes together."

_Oh! Of course. _ "I tend to forget stuff when I'm around pretty girls. My apologies, _Kailie_. What do you need?" I give her my signature smirk, knowing that the implied compliment will work.

"Oh its fine, I just wanted to do something before we go back to class." She leans towards me and my smirk grows marginally.

"And what would that be?" I raise one eyebrow and lean forward so that we are only a few inches apart.

"I wanted to do this." She closes the gap between us, kissing me heatedly on the lips. I return the kiss, pulling her closer right as the bell rings. We pull away breathlessly and her smirk mirrors my own. She giggles a little and saunters away with a wink as I run a hand through my hair and head off to gym.

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

"Still want to be his friend?" Sebastian smirks at me as I frown back.

"Yes. What does this change? I don't like him like _that._" I huff indignantly and walk out of the closet. He follows chuckling softly.

"Would you stop laughing? Ugh, so immature. Lets go or we are going to be late for gym." I roll my eyes as his laughter continues. I speed up, smirking when he has to jog to catch up.

"Oh relax, its just funny! Ill stop laughing, okay?" He wraps his arm around my loosely and I relent, slightly shocked. Sebastian rarely acts so kind and _normal_ anymore, I'm not screwing that up.

"Fine," I laugh along with him and pull him along towards the gym. "You are forgiven." _For now._

* * *

When we walk into the gym, most of the people are already dressed and ready to start, but, luckily for us, the coach is too engrossed talking to Jace to notice our tardiness. He wouldn't mind, but I don't like to make him wait for me. Thankful for the distraction, I quickly walk into the girl's locker room and find Isabelle inside still changing.

I smile and wave slightly as I start changing. "Hey Iz, what did I miss at lunch?"

"Nothing much. After you left with Seb, which we will discuss later, Simon stormed off and Jace went to find him." I roll my eyes at this. _Sure he did. Probably just an excuse to make out with that slut Kailie. Holy shit, i sound jealous! God, No! _

"You listening?" Izzy smirks slightly as I return my attention to her. "Off in your own little world again? Its fine, I get it. Anyways, as I was saying, Alec and Magnus kept making lovey eyes at each other and some new friends we made, Jordan and Maia, showed up and we hung out. Jordan put a piece of macaroni up his nose and Maia made him laugh, which made the macaroni fly out and.. I wont go into detail. Lets just say you are lucky you left." She chuckles a little and looks down at our outfits before bursting into a fit of giggles. I look at her in confusion before looking down and also dissolving into laughter. We are wearing the same outfits. Black track shorts, silver Nikes with purple laces, and purple shirts. Our only differences are that I am wearing a long sleeve while she is wearing a tank top, and the fact that even without her huge heels, she is still several inches taller than my meek 5'2.

We walk out of the locker room, still giggling as we make our way to the group of kids. We shush each other playfully and turn to the coach, who is hiding a small smile behind his falsely stern expression. I smile at him, knowing that he wont stay mad at us. Mr. Graymark never stays mad at me. Partly because he is married to my mom, Jocelyn, but mainly because he is like my real father. Well, how my real father _should_ have been.

He looks from me to Iz and smiles, not even bothering to pretend to be mad. "Okay everyone, since I am in a good mood today, we are going to go outside! you can just run 3 laps on the track then feel free to do whatever!" Everyone cheers as we head outside. I look around as we heard out and catch sight of Sebastian and my brother playing with the football players. I look further and notice Jace hanging out with Alec and Magnus. I don't see Simon so I decide to just stay with Izzy. We start running and I am shocked to learn that she is actually pretty fast. Luckily, so am I.

We run the three laps relatively quickly and finish in under 10 minutes. When we finish, we head over to the water fountain and Isabelle spends the next five minutes chugging water._ Huh, I guess she isn't as good as I thought._ When she is finally finished, she steps away and I lean over to take a sip. As I do I hear a low whistle behind me and turn to see none other than Jace Wayland. I roll my eyes.

"Stop staring at me dummy, you look like a dog." I smack his arm playfully.

"Yea, but I look like a hot dog, right?" He winks and smirks. I just roll my eyes again at his corny joke and turn to walk away before he gently reaches out to stop me. I give him a confused look but stand still nonetheless.

"Are you okay after earlier? With Sebastian? Did he do something?" Jace gives me a worried look and I roll my eyes, pretending to be lighthearted.

"Nothing is wrong between Seb and I. We are fine." I lean against the wall. Jace just regards me thoughtfully for a moment, until I interrupt him.

"Take a picture Wayland; it will last longer." I smirk, chuckling slightly at him.

"Why take a picture when I can enjoy the real thing?" He smirks back, but is interrupted before he can answer by Sebastian as he walks over angrily.

"Because the real thing is mine, emo boy. Don't you have something better to do besides ogle my girlfriend's ass?" Seb glares at Jace while I stare in openmouthed shock.

Jace just rearranges his face into a calm mask and replies smoothly, "Despite the black clothes, I'm not emo, I'm just aware that I am hot and I don't have to dress fancy to get a hot girlfriend like her," He gestures to me with a wink. "But if I were emo, I know the perfect way I could kill myself. All I would have to do is climb your ego and jump to your IQ level."

There is a chorus of _OOOOOH!'s!_ As a few of the boys gather around. Seb glowers furiously and sputters for words. I am almost certain they are about to fight until the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Everyone disperses quickly and I head off to art class. _Lets hope that doesn't happen again any time soon._

* * *

**_Alright my lovelies! There is your long awaited chapter 3! Hopefully I wont take as long to post anymore, but Christmas shopping kept me busy after my families' birthdays._****_I gave yall a little bit of Seb/Jace arguing since I knew you guys wanted some action here. Plus I really love that insult. _** **_Merry Christmas everyone! R&amp;R please!_**

**_ xoxo, Ash_**


	4. Guess Who's Back

**AN**:** Hey guys, I know I'm taking forever to update, so sorry about that. I've just been having some bad writers' block for a while. All better now though!**

**I'm thinking of making another fan fiction. I will still continue this one, but I want to make another one too, so when/if I get that started, ya'll should check it out.**

**From now on, I will post a new chapter for this story every 5 reviews, so if you'd like a new chapter faster, review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. I also don't own the song mentioned in this chapter, which is My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fallout Boy. I only own my thoughts.**

**Enjoy the story, and review please!**

* * *

_** Clary's POV**_

_Writers keep writing what they _write.

_Somewhere another pretty vein just _dies.

_I've got the scars from tomorrow, _

_and I wish you could see that you're the antidote to everything_

except for me_._

_A constellation of tears on your _lashes_. _

_Burn everything you love then burn the _ashes_._

"Clary, come here!"

I jump slightly as I yank my headphones out of my ears grumpily and stalk into the kitchen. I've been called into the kitchen three times for pointless stuff, and its intruding on my beauty nap. Next time Jace and Jon want to hang out to go over football stuff, they can do it next door, at Jace's house. I'm glad they are getting along, and that Jace got put on the football team, but damn those boys are needy.

"Jon, I've already told you, if you want food, the fridge is like two feet away. Get it yourself, you stupid asshat."

He looks at me, feinting hurt as he holds his hands up in surrender. "Geez, I was just going to tell you mom called. She said her and Luke's trip was extended. We have the house to ourselves all week. Want to have a party?"

I deadpan, "Sure, lets have a bunch of obnoxious, drunk jocks take over our house for hours on end for no reason. It's a brilliant idea!"

Jon frowns while Jace sits next to him at the kitchen table, laughing quietly. I sit down across from him, draping my headphones across my shoulders as I play with my phone. I glance up to see him watching me and I blush.

I am about to respond when I hear the phone ring next to the window.

"Not it!" Jon yells and when I look at Jace he simply replies, "Hey, its not my house."

"Lazy assholes." I grumble as I get up and go to answer the phone.

Jon smiles, "Its probably just mom calling again."

"Yea, probably, " I agree, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

I am almost sure that nobody is going to answer after a few moments. The voice that finally does speak though, makes me wish I was right.

"_Hello, Clarissa. Did you miss me?"_

A cold, dark feeling creeps into me as I choke on air, causing a look of confusion and slight concern on the boys' faces.

"V-Valentine?"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so pitiful. I meant for it to be longer and amazing, but my grandmother died today and I just can't see myself updating for a while. Ill try, but don't hold me accountable please. I didn't plan for a cliffie here, but this is everything I had written already and I figured you guys had been waiting far too long for it. Please R&amp;R and enjoy. **

**I love you guys and thanks for your continued support. You guys are truly amazing.**

**xoxo, Ash. **


	5. The Choice

**_AN: _Hey guys! I got a new angle for this story, so I updated the description. If you want to know what its about now, read that, then you can decide whether to keep reading or not.  
**** -Usually you get presents on your birthday, but for my birthday a few days ago I'm giving all of you a present. Aka this chapter after a cliffy from almost 2 months ago.  
-I'm going to be posting some new stories on FictionPress with this same username, so you guys should check those out.****  
-****I know I keep disappearing, and I'm sorry about that, but school, and life in general, is hectic. Due to that, I wont update all the time like I originally planned, but ill try. My next update will be a week or so because I'm writing another book at the moment, which I might post on FictionPress eventually, and also, I'm competing in the Young Georgia Authors competition, so I gotta finish that too.  
-****Also, to be honest, I hadn't felt much like writing after my grandma passed. But I'm all better now! Whether or not that last sentence was bullshit, ill let you decide, but now I'll get back to the story since yall are all probably thinking "Shut the hell up, nobody cares!"  
**** -As per usual, R&amp;R and enjoy my slightly twisted mind.**

_**DISLAIMER:**_ _**Despite my dreams, I do not own The Mortal Instruments or anything copyright-able. Basically, if you recognize it, I probably don't own it!**_

_**To BookIsLife2000: Thank you so much, I hate when people say that so its refreshing to see someone who deigns not to be a completely insensitive stereotypical clone.**_

_**Thank you everyone who has continued to support this story; feel free to tell your friends about it! Jk, lol. Well actually, you could. I wouldn't object!**_

* * *

_**Previously on Oppression:** _

**_"Hello, Clarissa. Did you miss me?"_**

_A cold, dark feeling creeps into me as I choke on air, causing a look of confusion and slight concern on the boys' faces._

**_"V-Valentine?"_**

* * *

A sigh could be heard from the other end of the line. "I believe you mean _father. _I truly despise this modern day habit of calling one's parents by their names. Its quite disrespectful." Valentine's voice sounded exasperated, as though he was attempting to explain rocket science to a toddler.

Clary had always been a stubborn child, and she absolutely _hated _being talked down to, especially by her father. Her spine straightened and her lips curled into a slight snarl as a sliver of bold, wanton courage made its way from her heart straight to her mouth, bypassing her brain and any sense of logical fear. With a tone that turned Jonathon's expression from one of fear into one of slight adoration, Clary growled out, "What I want to call you is a hell of a lot more _disrespectful_ that your name you narcissistic prick!"

"Tsk tsk tsk," Valentine feigned nonchalance, but Clary had plenty of practice, and it was quite easy for her to detect the hint of agitation in his voice. She could tell Jonathon and Jace were dying to know what was going on, so she put the phone on speaker as Valentine spoke again, "Behave Clarissa, or I will punish you again." Jonathon's eyes widened then squinted in anger as he lunged for the phone and Jace gave the two of them a weird look, as if to ask 'what the fuck is going on?'

The next thing that happened caused all of them to freeze in stunned silence as Valentine spoke again. "Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, do _not _try to interrupt my conversation with your sister, I'll have none of that _look_ either; you look like a epileptic polar bear."

Despite having said nothing and making no noise, Valentine had known _exactly _what they were doing, where they were, _everything._ He had even been able to describe Jonathon's expression, Clary hated to admit it, but almost perfectly.

The three teenagers stared at each other, shell-shocked until Valentine growled, clearly aggravated, "Oh for the love of God you moronic idiots, I always have ways of knowing what you are doing, now Clarissa, take the phone off of speaker and back away from the boys. We are going to have a little father-daughter time."

It was clear by the way Clary flinched at this that Valentine's "father-daughter time" was less than pleasant. Nonetheless, Clary did as she was told, unwittingly backing towards the wall by the window and leaning against it, her left arm exposed. Jonathon balled his fists up and growled quietly but didn't try to approach her.

"Much better, now listen closely, Clary. If you behave I might even forgive you for your earlier impertinence." Valentine's voice was back to its usual polite tone, forever harnessing a promise for violence.

"O-okay. I'm l-listening." Clary mentally cursed herself for stuttering. She hadn't stuttered since _that _night. She quickly blinked the memory away before she could be overcome by fear again. She could face that in her dreams later, as she all too frequently did.

"First of all, don't even _think_ of trying to warn them or trying to get yourself to safety because it will only make it worse. Secondly, you are _not _going to break up with Sebastian, understood?" His voice was stern and Clary's eyebrows momentarily scrunched in confusion. _Safety? Warn them? What? And also, how the hell did he know about Sebastian?_

"Um okay... I mean I uh I understand." Now it was the boys' turn to cast her a confused look. She just shrugged and mumbled "I dunno."

"I'll let him explain his part in all this later, but for now, all you need to know is that you have a very simple choice to make. If you were to look at your brother's abdomen, you would see a small red light. That is where I have a gun aimed at. Don't look at it. When I am done speaking, I will give you 15 seconds to choose who gets shot. You can step into the way and block the shot, but I am not going to tell you where it will hit you. You can let him die, or you can risk your own life. Choose wisely. You have fifteen seconds starting... Now."

Clary's eyes widened to the size of miniature saucers. He was going to shoot one of them? "N-no!" Clary could feel Jonathon and Jace's concerned gazes, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the floor by her feet.

Valentine showed barely any emotion at Clary's distressed cry, just a slight pause, and then he simply stated in a bored tone, "14 seconds Clarissa."

Clary stood still, petrified. No way, he wouldn't do it.

13...

12...

11...

"Valentine, _please!_" A slightly longer pause.

10...

9...

8...

Oh my God, he was actually going to do it... Clary slowly lifted her gaze to meet her brother's before she let it drop to his chest. His gaze followed hers, along with Jace's. They stayed there, horrorstruck.

7...

6...

Clary squeezed her eyes shut tightly, mentally fighting her survival instincts. "_Please..." _An even longer pause, but he continued unrelentingly.

5...

4...

3...

2...

Clary stepped in front of the window, causing the red dot to disappear, no doubt resting somewhere on her back now.

Clary let out a small, anticipating whimper as she let the phone fall from her grasp and shockingly enough, it was Jace's voice that permeated her ears with a heart wrenching "Clary, no!"

Clary's eyes flashed open and met his as she whispered, "1."

The gun went off.

Clary screamed through gritted teeth as pain tore through the left side of her torso. It wasn't just a blinding pain, it was completely desensitizing. She was vaguely aware of the sound of shattering glass, the cold floor tiles now pressing against her cheek, the warm, think reddish liquid clouding her vision and pooling around her, the faintly hyperactive bass as Jonathon yelled something at his cell phone. Something about some girl getting shot._ Huh, poor girl, I hope she's okay. B_ut more than anything, she was aware of Jace's frantic voice in her ear. Through what she could still see, she saw his face, surrounded by gold, almost like a halo. like an angel. She giggled hysterically and reached out, as weak as a newborn, running blood soaked hands through his halo, only to realize it was his hair. She frowned when her hand dropped, too tired to be held up anymore, and she saw that the tips of his hair were coated in more of the thick reddish stuff.

"S-someone needs t-to get all this r-r-red stuff up Jace... I-its messy." Clary wasn't sure what Jace was saying, but she wished he'd shut up. She was so... tired. So, so tired... her eyes began to drift shut.

"No, C'mon Clary! You can do it. Stay with me, stay awake! Keep breathing Clary. Listen to my voice. Clary, listen to me. Hey!" Jace's voice began more panicked as Clary refused to answer. She wanted to but her damned body wouldn't let her. As the clutches of sleep began to claim her again she faintly heard sirens. She fought to keep her eyes open, just to make Jace happy. She fought to keep them open until she couldn't anymore. That was when she was consumed by the blackness.

* * *

**Hey guys! So yea, that was chapter 5! Sorry bout that Grand Canyon sized cliffie. And for shooting Clary. I SWEAR I HAVE A REASON! DON'T KILL ME YET! **

**I might start another Clace fanfic inspired by iLoveMeSomeCaptianAmerica's story Captured (Btw, you guys should go read that, its amazing and slightly addictive.)It won't be completely the same though. It will still be a vampire ruled world, and Clary will still live in a rebel camp until she gets captured. Basically, Sebastian AND Jonathon are gonna be evil, but Seb is Jace's cousin and they are both princes still. Yall will have to check my story out to see the rest, but those are basically the only similarities. I'd take time to explain the story, but its hella late and I'm tired so G'nite mates.**

**xoxo, Ash**


	6. Awake and Alive

**AN:**** Hey guys! I'm not dead!  
****How'd you guys like that cliffie last chapter? Yea I'm evil. Btw, I noticed I switched to past tense last chapter, sorry about that.  
I started a new story on FictionPress that should be up this month, so go check that out when I post it.  
I'm still looking for a beta-author for this story, so if anyone is willing to volunteer as tribute... It'd be greatly appreciated.  
Sorry for the long wait, but I have a life, and that life is a bitch so even though I finished this chapter like a month ago, I haven't had the chance to post it. I will attempt to make up for it though by posting the next chapter soon, and I'm also going to try to start my new fan fiction that I mentioned last chapter.  
****It's summer vacation now so I actually have time to do this stuff, so yay!****  
Anyways, That's all I've got to say right now, so please R&amp;R and enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own The Mortal Instruments characters, or anything else you might recognize**.

* * *

_Previously on Oppression:_

_Jace's voice began more panicked as Clary refused to answer. She wanted to but her damned body wouldn't let her. As the clutches of sleep began to claim her again she faintly heard sirens. She fought to keep her eyes open, just to make Jace happy. She fought to keep them open until she couldn't anymore. That was when she was consumed by the blackness._

* * *

It felt like Clary had just closed her eyes when she became aware that they were open again. She didn't remember opening them; she just remembered them being open. This puzzled her slightly, but she was too preoccupied by her surroundings to give it much thought. She looked around and realized she was no longer in her house, but somewhere new, somewhere bright and green and _right_. It looked like the most peaceful, colorful, luscious meadow she'd ever seen. It was an artist's best fantasy, yet its worst nightmare at the same time with its intricate beauty.

Clary found herself yearning for her sketchpad until she noticed the door in the middle of the field. It was surrounded by a gold light that seemed to radiate throughout everything. It was almost as if this new realm's light came from there instead of the sun.

Clary had always thought that when you died you would be confused or dazed at first, but she remembered everything with startling clarity. She remembered Valentine telling her to choose; she remembered the deep feeling of dread that weighted her down so much she worried she would sink through the floor; she remembered the look of understanding and horror when Jonathon and Jace realized what was happening; she remembered the counting, that _horrific_ counting as her own father waited for her to choose who would be killed. She remember all of these things, but above all, she remembered the _pain_. It was a deep, encompassing pain that had spread through her body, leave a cold numbness in its place until it all faded away and she came here, wherever _here _was. She remembered all of this, yet she wasn't afraid.

As she thought about this she felt the pain strike through her again, leaving her breathless and dizzy. She didn't realize she had been moving towards the door until she stumbled and caught herself against the doorjamb clumsily. She gasped when she made contact with it because suddenly, the pain was gone.

Curiously, she gently lifted her fingers off of the door and instantly regretted it as she fell to her knees in agony. She quickly leaned against the door and sighed in relief as the pain dissipated again.

"What's going on?" she muttered to nobody in particular.

Clary breathed in deeply before pushing herself up and staring at the glimmering door. She was debating on whether or not she should go inside when she felt a jolt vibrate through her chest like an electric shock. She felt her breath leave her with a _whoosh _as it came again, merely seconds later. She became overwhelmed by a sense of nausea and a sudden pulling feeling as she began falling, if this could even be described as falling. It was like falling _up_ instead of down, yet as she closed her eyes, she somehow knew she wasn't actually moving at all.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I felt another shock and gasped as my eyes flew open to reveal the interior of an ambulance. I almost whined when I realized I had been snatched from that beautiful place to end up _here_ of all places, but then I thought about what ambulances are for. _Why am I here? What happened? Is Jonathon okay?_ _Is _Jace_ okay?_ I tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by a gentle but firm pair of hands. I peered up at the person restraining me and was happy to see Jonathon. I was glad to know he was all right, but why the fuck were we here if he wasn't hurt?

I tried to sit up again and he pushed me back down, causing me to whimper as my shoulder throbbed painfully, a pain that spread throughout my chest and made it hard to breath. A young woman scolded Jon and leaned over me, running a calm calculated gaze over my body before looking up at me.

"Don't move, okay? You are severely injured and we already lost you once. We are almost to the hospital so just try to relax okay? Squeeze my hand if you understand what I'm saying." _Oh, so I'm the one who is hurt. I wonder what happened?_

I followed her instructions and rolled my eyes. I was about to ask why I couldn't just tell her when I realized the answer to my own question: I couldn't answer because something was covering my face, helping me breath. The paramedic let out a relieved sighed.

"You scared us there for a moment Clarissa. We thought you were gone for good. You are lucky-" the paramedic continued to talk, but I wasn't listening any more. I was caught on one word: Clarissa.

A cacophony of images flooded my mind as I remembered what had happened. The more I thought about it, the more I panicked. I had to get out of here before Valentine found me. I began trashing wildly, attempting to get out of the paramedic's grasp.

I continued to struggle until I felt a cold needle sliding into my arm, none too gently might I add, and injecting me with a cool liquid. My eyelids began to feel leaden as I stopped struggling and let the cool liquid fill my veins grudgingly. I had to tell them to let me go so I could get out of here I couldn't let him near us again. I can't. _I can't I can't I can't..._

* * *

The next time my eyes open I am in a rather large hospital room, surrounded by an incessant beeping and several imposing machines. I slowly turn my head to gaze at the white mop of hair that is resting on my stomach, my hand clutched tightly in his.

"Jon?" I cringe. My throat is killing me and I sound like a smoker who consumes 2 packs a day. Despite this, Jonathon's head jerks up and he stares at me with a mix between joy and shock.

"Clare-Bear? You're awake! Oh my God, you're awake! Let me go get the nurse," He makes as though to leave before seemingly changing his mind and yelling for her instead.

When I question him, he simply stated, "If I leave you alone I'm scared I'll wake up and this won't be real."

As the nurse comes in to check my vitals and give me a glass of water I can't help but wonder why he was so worried. Yes, I am in a hospital with a gunshot wound, but at least I am alive.

"Jon, relax. I'm right here and obviously I wont be going anywhere." I gestured to myself, or more accurately, the excessive amount of gauze wrapped around my torso and shoulder and the sling my arm was in.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Clare, you terrified us. We lost you once in the ambulance and twice more during your surgery and now you are just waking up and-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'just waking up?' It's only been a few hours right?" At his hesitant look I almost growl, "_Right?"_

Jon shifts uncomfortably on his feet. "Clary, its been a week. How did you think all of this stuff got here in a few hours?" He gestures around the room and I am finally aware of the mountains of balloons and stuffed animals that surround me. There is a pile of "get well" cards dispersed throughout them and I gasp.

"This is all for me? Why?" I stare at him questioningly while he returns the gaze as though I'm an idiot.

The nurse who came in to check my vitals peeks into the doorway, obviously eavesdropping on our conversation, "Do you really not know how much people love you girl? The entire lobby is full of high schoolers waiting to see you. We can start sending them in as soon as you feel ready."

I nod at her and smile softly. "Just a moment please, I'd like to finish talking to my brother.

She nods an affirmative and ducks back out of the room. I return my attention to Jon.

"Okay, so how badly was I hurt?" Seeing his look I quickly add, "And don't baby me, I want to know."

He sighs, "Fine. The bullet shattered a rib and grazed your heart. The shattered rib punctured your lung, and you got a concussion when you fell. Your ribs are bruised and you aren't allowed any heavy lifting for a while, no arguments, and u have a few bruises that we assume are also from the fall. Oh, by the way, mom will be here tomorrow. There were some things she had to take care of but Luke went ahead and came back. He will be here later today."

I nod as I processed this information. It was about what I had expected and now I was just eager to talk to my friends. After a few minutes of arguing with Jon about it, he finally relented and gave me my phone back. I turned it on and found several missed calls and text from Simon, Jace, and Izzy. Deciding to deal with the easiest one first, I sent a quick text to Simon.

_**Clary: Hey Lewis, u busy?**_

_**Simon: WHAT HAPPENED?! Nobody has told me anything except that you were in the hospital! Can u have visitors yet? Rock Solid Panda has rehearsal tonight but we can cancel if I get to see you.**_

_**Clary: All in good time, young Jedi. I though you were calling the band Sea Vegetable Conspiracy? &amp; come by 7ish. I have a ton of visitors waiting to see me but they should be gone by then**__**.**_

_**Simon: Good, I shall bring gummy bears and Icees. U better tell me ALL of it. I've been dying over here! Btw, we changed it again. **_

_**Clary: Oh, gotcha. I'll explain, promise. Bring me some real food too btw. This stuff here is deadly, like no kidding. My nurse brought me some food and I don't know if its the meds or not but I cant taste anything but cardboard.**_

_**Simon: No worries, Simon to the rescue! I shall add Chick-fil-a to my list of stuff to bring. **_

_**Clary: You have a list? o.O What's on it so far?**_

_**Simon: Gummy bears, Cherry Icees, Chick-fil-a, homework, and my magnificent self of course! ;)**_

_**Clary: Oooo sounds perfect. Btw, I know you stole that line from Magnus :p**_

_**Simon: Maybe, maybe not. It fits me anyways. :p I gotta go, low battery. See you soon Fray.**_

_**Clary: See ya soon Lewis.**_

* * *

The rest of the day was spent by various friends coming in and wishing me well or bringing me more balloons and stuffed animals to add to the ever growing piles I had around my room. Luke stopped by long enough to give me a long but gentle hug and a new sketch pad, equipped with new coloring pencils and another "get well' card. Even Sebastian came to visit me today. The funny part was that he acted completely normal. Normal as in before we dated: Sweet, caring, romantic. It was different, but I liked it. Sadly, I think its temporary.

Jace texted me and we agreed that he would visit tomorrow since I had so many visitors today. He also mentioned that it would give me a chance to prepare for Izzy's hysterics when he brought her over here. I honestly don't mind getting the chance for a break. It's 5:47, my last visitors are just now leaving and even Jon looks relieved.

I can't blame him though, with the way he has been guarding me, he must be exhausted.

Slumped into a chair in the corner of the room, Jon muttered "Any more visitors or can I go to sleep now?"

Jon, you could have slept before. They aren't gonna bother me," I smile a bit at his overprotectiveness.

"I don't care you have to relax and you can't do that with people hounding you all day."

I laugh "Nobody is "hounding" me, so you can go to sleep now. Simon should be here soon anyways and I doubt you feel like watching that nuclear bomb go off."

Jon laughs "Fair enough. Night Clare-Bear."

"Night Jonny Appleseed." I close my eyes and pretend not to hear his grumble of disapproval. Simon will be here is a little over an hour so I figure I can get in a quick nap while I wait. I close my eyes and sigh, content. Yes, I am in a hospital; Yes, my crazy father shot me; Yes, I have no clue what's going to happen, but at least I'm alive.

* * *

**_Yet again, sorry I took forever to post this, but I finally got around to it, so Hey, a little credit at least? Nope? Kay. The next chapter will just be Simon's visit and a little surprise._**

**_xoxo, Ash_**


	7. Simon visits Clary

**AN:**** Hey guys! **

**As you guys can probably tell, I like to update on the 1st of each month, but I am posting this update now instead of waiting only because I forgot about it when I went on vacation and this was my first chance to actually post it. My apologies. (This may be even later than I was intending because it is storming really bad right now and I may have to turn my pc off(You won't notice anyway so you probably don't care lol))**

**The first chapter of my story will be on FictionPress by tonight. It was delayed because of vacation, and because I accidentally deleted it and had to start over. (Genius, huh?)**

**That's all for now, so please R&amp;R and enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI. That right belongs to Judith Rumelt, better known by her pseudonym Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

**STORY RELATED NOTE: There will be no love confession from Simon in this story. Well, not to Clary anyway. ;) I like them better without the complications.**

* * *

_Previously on Oppression: _

_"Night Jonny Appleseed." I close my eyes and pretend not to hear his grumble of disapproval. Simon will be here is a little over an hour so I figure I can get in a quick nap while I wait. I close my eyes and sigh, content. Yes, I am in a hospital; Yes, my crazy father shot me; Yes, I have no clue what's going to happen, but at least I'm alive._

* * *

**3rd person POV:**  
"Fraaaayy. Frayyy. Clary. Clariss-!"

"I'm awake you idiot, and if you finish that word you won't be for long." Although Clary's words were harsh, her eyes were warm and welcoming as she eyed Simon, or more accurately, the large Icee cups that he held in his hand.

"Your shining price hath arrived, doth you not wish to greet him?" Simon dramatically drapes his hand over his heart and turns his head to the side as though she had physically wounded him.

She pretends to think about it for a second before shaking her head. "No, I don't particularly, but I would love to greet that icee that I know is for me."

"You woundth me woman!" Simon fake staggers forward, sliding to his knees at the bedside table and he smoothly deposits the two icees on it while sliding his book bag off of his shoulder and falling back to land on the cool tile floor, his eyes stare up at her pleadingly while his mouth restrains a grin.

Clary lets out a soft laugh, wincing slightly as she does, but continues to smile down at him. "Well then it's a good thing we are in a hospital. Btw, saying 'th' after every few words doesn't make you a proper renaissance man, ya know?"

Simon grins and drags himself off the floor, careful not to knock his book bag over as he hands Clary her Blue Raspberry Icee and a straw before opening his bag. Clary eyes him with curiosity as she sips her icee.

Simon pulls out Clary's stack of homework, setting it on the table beside her before pulling out a small black fuzzy object and holding it behind his back. "Close your eyes, and you may want to put the Icee down." Simon gives her an excited look as she slowly does as he says. "Simon, if that's the chic-fil-a I asked for, I'm not sure I want to eat it."

Simon just laughs and rolls his eyes before setting the bundle of fur in her lap. As her eyes open she nearly squeals with glee at the young pup squirming around in her lap. she uses her right hand to pick the puppy up and hold it close to her face as she coddles it.

"Mom thought I could sneak her in and see if she might make you feel better for a while. Is it working?" Simon watches her hopefully, sighing in relief when she quickly nods.

"Good, because she ate the chic-fil-a." Simon stares at Clary with a serious expression as she frowns. Before she has the chance to respond, he quickly pulls the bag of food from his book bag and grins. "Just kidding! You ready to eat?"

Clary smiles, nodding and patting the space next to her while the puppy curls up in her lap and drifts off to sleep. Simon joins her, careful not to hurt her as he sets the food in his lap. He hands her a Chic-fil-a container full of waffle fries as she lays her head on his shoulder and holding a fry up for him to grab. he lays his lead on top of hers and takes it, both of them eating in a comfortable silence, both content to just be there.

* * *

**I'm not satisfied with this chapter at all, filler or not, but you guys deserve an update so you are getting one. I will try to go back later and fix this a bit so it's not quite so horrible, but for now at least it's something. Thanks for reading, and please review, it helps a lot, despite what you think.**

**xoxo, Ash**


	8. Help me out guys

**SORRY, NOT AN UPDATE!(That will be coming in a while though)**

**I've been having some trouble writing an update for this because I've got an idea stuck in my head, so does anybody have any suggestions for a one shot(Or a story) I could write that would go along with the song Fix you by Coldplay? **

**_Thanks, xoxo Ash_**


End file.
